xe2x80x98Windsorxe2x80x99 originated as a seedling from the cross FL83-132xc3x97xe2x80x98Sharpbluexe2x80x99, made in 1984 in a greenhouse in Gainesville, Fla. Neither parent is patented. FL83-132 was an advanced selection from the Florida blueberry-breeding program and xe2x80x98Sharpbluexe2x80x99 is an unpatented cultivar released by the University of Florida in 1975. Based on large fruit size and quality, xe2x80x98Windsorxe2x80x99 was selected along with 500 other seedlings from a population of about 10,000 hybrid seedlings evaluated in the field during the fruiting season of 1985. After being observed during the fruiting seasons of 1987 and 1988, xe2x80x98Windsorxe2x80x99 was propagated by softwood cuttings in May 1988, and an 8-plant plot was planted at the University of Florida Horticultural Research Unit in Gainesville in January 1992. In 1992, more xe2x80x98Windsorxe2x80x99 plants were propagated by cuttings, and 10 plants were planted at each of 8 sites in north and central Florida. In 1996 and 1997, several thousand xe2x80x98Windsorxe2x80x99 plants were planted in beds of pine bark in a field at Windsor, Fla., near Gainesville. Based on high yields, early ripening, and large berries in these test plots, a decision was made to propagate xe2x80x98Windsorxe2x80x99 as a commercial cutivar.
xe2x80x98Windsorxe2x80x99 has been propagated by rooting softwood cuttings under mist on numerous occasions in Gainesville, Fla. (Alachua County). In every case, all resulting plants have displayed the characteristics of the variety.